


What IF There Was One Last Member of H.Y.D.R.A?

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Dark, Evil Melinda May, Gen, Plot Twists, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Based on a series of What ifs by Marvel comics, I came up with this story idea. What if there was one last member? The one no one expected. The biggest shock of all. The one no one could ever see coming, not even if they lived for a thousand years! What if Melinda May was an agent of H.Y.D.R.A all along.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2





	What IF There Was One Last Member of H.Y.D.R.A?

The room was dimly lit, but the woman sitting down on the bed could see just fine. Her eyes had long ago adjusted to darkness. She looked over at the bedside table. She opened it and got out a small leather lined book. She opened it and turned to a page halfway through. It was blank, and she got out a small pen nestled inside the book and began to write.  
She had done this countless times before, and she would do it countless more. She wrote down observations she had during the day. When she was done, she added a quick sentence that simply read. “Today was not the day. It was not time.”

She flipped the book closed, and then opened the cover to look inside. The words were starting to fade, but she enjoyed reading the message. They were written in German, but she knew it well. “To my dearest Fraulein, Melinda. You have always been special to me.” It was signed R.S.  
She smiled and hugged the book to her. She placed the book back down in the bedside table, and got out a small case. She opened it up and picked up the item inside.  
It was a simple badge. It had her name. It had her picture, and it was identical to her S.H.I.E.L.D badge. Except S.H.I.E.L.D was replaced with H.Y.D.R.A.  
She looked at it, and dusted it off. She placed it down on the bed, and got out another badge, this one worn down and looking as though it was almost a hundred years old. It had faded with time, but a picture of herself and letters in Japanese script were written on it. There were three numbers, a 7, a 3, and a 1, right next to the Japanese script. She spoke to it. “I will not forget my past. Ever.” 

She put it back, and the H.Y.D.R.A badge back and closed the small case. She put it back in the bedside table, and locked the table a moment later. She turned off the small source of light and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. The look on everyone's face when she shocked them all was worth the wait. She had been working for a long time.

&^&

Falling in love with Phil Coulson was not something she expected to have happened to her, but May was not going to let that stop her from her plan. H.Y.D.R.A was completely destroyed, dismantled, rent asunder. She was the last member. Truthfully, she wasn't certain what her plan could be now. Perhaps there would be some who would work with her. S.H.I.E.L.D was crippled as well.  
Perhaps she would restart the experiments that gave her her gift of immortality. Daisy and Jemma were in space, but Deke, she could reach out and get his help without him realizing it until it was too late. Mack and Yo-Yo would be a problem, but she had an idea of how to deal with them if they got suspicious. 

She honestly knew that trying to restart H.Y.D.R.A was pointless now. She needed to be her own thing. SO, maybe, she would confess her history, and hope people would be more lenient than she would be in their shoes. She wasn't born a monster, after all. She just happened to be born in Germany at the right time. So to speak. One could argue the wrong time, but history was written by the victors, and many people forgot a lot of things that actually happened.

&^&

“Okay, May, so, you wanted to talk to me?” Deke spoke. Having May show up at his work did surprise him, but he was glad to see some of his old friends.

“Yes, Deke. I wanted you to help me with something important.” May spoke. “But for now, can you keep it between us.”

“Sure, I won't mind helping you out!” Deke smiled.  
Deke had always been a bit too cheerful, and it had annoyed her to an extent, but she could use that. She had been waiting for a long time now, and while H.Y.D.R.A was dead and buried except for her, she wasn't going to completely ignore what she needed to do now. She just knew Deke was perfect to help her.

“I want to recreate an experiment that hadn't been done in a long time, and you're a good choice to help me.” May smiled.  
“Sure. What do we need for the experiment?” Deke asked.  
May handed him a piece of paper that she had written down everything needed.  
Deke looked it over. “Whoa. This is a lot of old stuff.” 

May smiled. “I know. It's an old experiment. You wouldn't have heard of the people who started it first. Trust me, though, Deke, this is good.” 

“Alright. I trust you.” Deke smiled.

&^&

Surprisingly, it only took Deke a few days to get the required materials. Now, May was standing in a little lab and looking at the stuff on the table.  
Deke spoke. “Man, some of this was really hard to get.”  
“I'm nor surprised, but if anyone can help me, it's you.” May smiled.  
“So, are you going to tell me what this is for?” Deke asked.

“I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.” May smiled.

“Ahaha. Okay.” Deke laughed.

&^&

A few more days later, Deke was finished with the device and May was currently looking it over. “Thank you, this is great. This is going to help recreate the experiment that I underwent a long time ago. I owe so much to you, Deke. For that, I promise to kill you last.” May smiled.  
Deke grinned. “Okay, so what's this experiment?” 

“This is the experiment, done in 1944, that made me immortal.” May smirked. “You helped me so much, Deke, but above all else, you helped restart the works of Unit 731 of Japan. The monsters who made me so much more than I was.” 

Deke's eyes widened. “Whoa! Wait a minute!?! I read a lot when I came to this time, so I know what that group is!” 

May grinned. “I know. I used you, but I feel no remorse, because of one simple thing. Hail H.Y.D.R.A!” She shouted, stunning Deke.

Deke winced and May smiled. “It's time to bring the pain.”  
She punched him out and spoke. “I said I would kill you last, and I mean it. I always keep my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> More will come in time.  
> I hope people will be interested in an evil Melinda May history story thing. :P  
> I can see it being like that.  
> Also, Red Skull seems to be nicer than Mengele in some aspects. :) 
> 
> Any errors here can be blamed on aliens if you want. :)


End file.
